


Trans-formation

by pagpogo



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: :), F/F, Fluff and Angst, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-06-12 10:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15337866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagpogo/pseuds/pagpogo
Summary: Basically, Diana's trans and we learn all about her and her past, her relationships, her outings, etc.





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> WEW THIS IS MY FIRST TIME DOING THIS IM SUPER FUCK ing NERVOU S AAAA

_It all started on the day she was born, as another person, David Cavendish. He was a healthy baby, and he had a good childhood. It was all fun and games until his adolescence. He knew something felt different, it was just left for him to discover it._

That fabled afternoon, as he was looking at herself in the mirror, David noticed something strange. “My appearance feels… _off_.” he muttered, to himself, not knowing what was going on. He didn’t pay much attention to it as he washed his face, but, later on in the day, the feeling came back. “I have to do some research on the matter. This odd feeling has only persisted throughout the day.”

Puberty — a generous phase for some, and a torturous time for others — wasn't so bad for David. That was, until multitudes of nasty hairs slowly began to appear over different areas of his physique. The unusual feeling that he had been experiencing about his body did not cease. In fact, it only grew along with him. He found little interest in typical “boy stuff”, such as football and various other things, even undergoing a sort of rebellious phase where he almost never listened to his maid, Anna. His mother, the Great Healing Witch Bernadette, actually found it rather amusing in a way. However, she was sure to see to it that David would listen eventually, while still remaining kind in her parenting methods.

David had come from the great Cavendish family, one of the families that were descendants of one of the Nine Olde Witches. That meant, that David wanted to learn magic, but he had to do it in secret, since magic is for witches, not for boys that stick their nose in such matters. He was inspired in someone he saw as a child and looked up to: Shiny Chariot. She was… _incredible_ , an adjective David used to describe her. She was kind of one of those celebrity crushes you’d get as a kid, he admired her, and of course, that encouraged him to learn magic more and more.

One day, while learning Metamorphie Fasciesse in his room, he thought about Shiny Chariot and her incredible transformation magic. She could transform into whatever she put her mind to: mythical creatures, various avians etc. This resulted in his mind drifting and thinking about that redhead more than the usual, causing him to transform into… her.

As a result of the magical mishap, he was quick to pay attention to his now starkly different feminine body, and felt the odd sensation slowly start to melt away. “That’s strange…” He thought. “As soon as I transformed into her that odd feeling went away… oh.” He now knew what was going on. Well, _she_ , now knew what was going on. David was trans. That could explain her less interest in “boy stuff”. And that odd feeling was, dysphoria. Her brain knew it from the start, but she herself wasn’t conscious of it. Now she needed a name, for herself of course, no one could know this barbaric thing, her family would certainly not approve of this, especially aunt Daryl. “Maybe Emma? No, it’s too common of a name… Sophia?” Then it occurred to her, the name Bernadette would have wanted her to have if she was a girl: _Diana_. She thought it had a nice ring to it.

 

_“Diana Cavendish, that’s who I am now.”_


	2. Metamorphosis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana experiments with metamorphosis magic.

Diana awakened from her slumber in an unfashionable manner, nothing like how a lady would. Through yawns and tears left in her eyes she got up to wash her face and style up for the upcoming day. She was really excited, for once, because her mother had returned from a really important witch meeting. Diana adored her mother, she was truly happy when she was near. Once she was done with dressing up and making her rather messy bed, she headed out for some breakfast. Through the hallway, she found Anna. “I presume you slept well,  _David?_ "

_ David.  _ “Of course.” thought Diana. No one knew about her true form, she was too caught up in her own fantasy to be aware of the painful truth: No one knew she was a girl. “Oh! Sleep was rather good, thank you dearly Anna!” She said to her maid in a quite, depressing tone.

“Are you feeling all right sweetie?” Anna responded, concerned about her speech pattern.

“Yes, do not worry about me, I’m alright.” Yet she lied. She just “needed time to clear her mind”, she thought. She continued heading down the hallway, while that name was engraving itself in her brain. _David._ It seems her past could not run away from her,  the little fantasy she thought she lived was just a dream. During breakfast she felt horrible and after eating with her family, she excused herself to rest in her room.

She looked at herself at the mirror. Wh o she saw wasn’t Diana Cavendish. She saw David Cavendish.  That image, became engraved in her brain, not letting her function properly. She grabbed her make-shift wand and muttered the words “ _ Metamorphie Fasciesse… _ ” Her body suddenly changed, into what she thought would be her perfect image. Long, curly hair, a slim silhouette, slightly thick hips. It was how she wanted to be.  She felt relieved, but only for a moment, she heard knocking at her bedroom door. A cracked and raspy voice was heard:

“ _David,_ are you okay?” It was her maid, Anna, she sounded really concerned, of course, considering that strange encounter at the hallway and then the incident at breakfast, it’s only normal that she was worried about her, well, worried about _him._

Diana muttered  _ “Oh shit…”  _ It was not the first time the secret witch had cursed, but yet, it felt wrong in this situation, almost as if Anna could have heard it.  She probably had, she had incredible hearing. Trying to get the make-shift wand to transform back to her normal, boring self, she tripped with her own foot, something  unnatural  for the prestigious Diana Cavendish, someone who had been an equestrian since she was  6 years old.  That prestigious Diana Cavendish fell face first to the ground, a sight some of her later colleagues would have killed to seen.  Anna heard the loud bang, and took it as a sign to burst into the room.

What she saw, a girl with blonde  wavy hair who had face planted into the ground in the most miserable way ever. Diana got up as fast as possible to close the door, so others couldn’t see her shameful state.  Anna’s mind whirled with a multitude of unasked questions. And she begun with one that kinda relieved Diana: “Who are you?”

"I’m… uh… yeah… I can explain, just, give me a minute…”  Diana, began explaining everything, how she felt, the secret magic lessons she’d been giving to herself, and how the name David made her feel.

“I am sorry this is so sudden Anna, I would have wanted this to be more, _prepared_. I have felt like this for a while now, I’ve felt as though I’ve been born  as the wrong gender, I feel, more as a girl. Of course, those secret magic lessons I’ve been giving to myself, helped me, in someway, to discover my feelings about myself as a whole. What I really want to say to you is that I trust you, a lot really. But I can’t feel anything but fear in this moment. I hope this, _condition_ , doesn’t complicate our relationship. And, before you ask, I’d rather keep this in secret until I find the confidence in myself to tell the others. Again, I apologize for my childish behavior” Diana lowered her head shamefully.

Anna couldn’t really say anything, except one thing: “It’s okay  _ Diana _ ”  The blonde girl, as she heard those words, proceeded to break into tears, and Anna hugged her tight and comforted her.

Everything was alright.

Or so they thought.

A loud _thump_ was heard in the next room. Her mother’s room. Diana quickly changed to normal and ran to her mother’s chamber, her maid following beside her. They found Bernadette, fallen to the ground, struggling to get up. “Mother, are you okay?!” A distressed Cavendish spoke. They helped her get up to her comfortable bed. “Ah, much better, now that you’re here.” The great witch said. “Anna, can you leave me and my child alone for some time?” The maid nodded her head and left the room, closing the door as she left.

“My darling, I know what you did. And I know about your identity too. The walls are thin, you know?” Diana felt the most uncomfortable she has felt all her life. “Anyhow, what you need to know, my child, is that I accept you completely. You must not let others make you feel like you aren’t special.” The young Cavendish felt horrible, because she didn’t tell her sooner. “My time is fading away Diana, but I hope you find solace in the fact that I accept you completely.” Tears suddenly appeared in the eyes of the young one, in denial of what her mother said. “I don’t want you to go mother…” Bernadette chuckled and said “Now that’s kind of selfish isn’t it? Don’t worry about me. I will always be there to protect you.”

Diana clutched her mother’s hand as she witnessed her passing, all in front of her eyes, and worst of all, _alone._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	3. Permanence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana becomes Diana.

After what she’d been through, Diana knew what she had to do: take up the legacy of her mother, and become a great witch like her. Of course, that feat was going to be hard, since she wasn't a “real” girl. Diana had a plan though, she had to transition in someway permanent, so it wouldn't be a bother transforming into her true self every now and then. Maybe if she just found a more potent version of Metamorphie Fasciesse, she would be able to be who she wanted to be. That would come with its consequences of course. Everyone in her family would know how she feels about herself. Even… that dreaded  _ Aunt Daryl and her daughters.  _

Diana thought about her decision and took her time. She looked at the pros and the cons, and weighed that three powerless family members couldn't do anything to revoke her dream of following her mother's footsteps. She already knew to what school she wanted to go. The Luna Nova Magical Academy, or Luna Nova Academy for short.

_ “I'm gonna have to work hard to get there, but I know I can do it.” _ she thought to herself. Yes, Luna Nova was one of the most prestigious magical academies of all the globe, but how could she potentially sneak in there while being part of one of the most important families in the United Kingdom? Everyone knows that there's no daughter in the Cavendish family.

The girl, desperate, searched help from her maid Anna. The maid was tending to her own matters, cleaning the dust off the furniture of the living room, and got quite startled when the young girl came running to her, basically screaming for help:

“Anna, I require your help with a quite delicate situation!”

Anna, still surprised, obliged and followed her to the young mistress’s room. On the way, they met with Merril, who spoke disgustingly.

“Hogging the maid for yourself, are you  _ David? _ ”

Diana suddenly felt shock and disgust through her body and mind.  _ “That bloody name…”  _  She thought to herself as she was scooting rapidly through the halls, ignoring her cousin's words. Anna followed her hastily until they reached the dormitory. Diana shut the door furiously. _ “Damn, I hate her so much.”  _ After she insulted her cousin inside her thoughts for a while, the blonde girl transformed into her former self. She then spoke with pride and confidence.

“Anna, I am ready to become a witch. I desire to go where my mother graduated, to Luna Nova. And I need something to help me transform forever. I want to be Diana, not David. I want people to see who I really am, and even if people don’t accept me completely, I will still take pride in who I am completely.”

“Miss Cavendish, this is a very important decision and I respect and support you completely. Your mother mentioned something about a permanent Metamorphosis spell once while I was helping her clean up the spell section of the library. I do not know where to find the book that contains it, but I have a general idea of where it should be, if you may follow me.”

Diana walked with the woman up to the spell section of the library. When they arrived, the maid pointed at a group of bookshelves and said:

“I reckon it should be through these books that you may find that spell. Good luck sweetie.” 

She spent all afternoon looking through those dusty, deceased books, trying to find an answer to her pleads. 

_ “Ugh, where can this stupid spell be?”  _  she thought to herself, becoming more and more irritated as she spent more time going through those crusty pages. As time went on, she wondered if her mother would have approved of this. Powerful spells such as that one could drain a lot of magic if they weren't performed correctly, and that would cause a lot of bad things. Things such as permanent magic loss, or a bad transformation.

At long last, she found the spell in the Metamorphie Fasciesse page. To make it work, she had to recite a call to the magical forces in the spell. Diana studied the speech until she could not forget the words and began reciting.

 

_ “In the name of Cavendish, make me who I desire to be, for I do not want this form to be my own.  _ **_Metamorphie Fasciesse!_ ** _ ” _

She began to change, to her former self. Her blonde, wavy hair came back, as well as her feminine silhouette. She truly was  _ Diana Cavendish _ now. 

 

And then her aunt, Daryl entered the library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> (since she was focusing more on the outside part her genitals dont change)  
> also big thanks to undersea_anchor for beta reading uwu


End file.
